Kita Suami Istri!
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Mengejar seorang gadis berubuh mungil untuk sebuah torehan kecil? Sulit ataukah mudah? Menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa hati? Kelihatannya mustahil, tapi itulah pilihan satu-satunya yang terpampang di hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia. Keinginan Ichigo hanya satu (untuk saat ini) tanda tangan Rukia demi sebuah hubungan mereka/ Bab 2 Signature/ [warning inside] (author ganti pen name) DLDR
1. Prologue

A Bleach fanfiction

.

Created : 25/03/2013 17:28

Publish : 25/03/2013 23:45

.

**KITA SUAMI ISTRI!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

***Bleach © **Tite** Kubo***

***Kita **Suami** Istri! © Toyama **Ichiru*****

**Rated : T**

Genre : **Friendship**, Romance, **Family**, Humor

.

**Fanart** is not mine! But the **story** is mine!

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

.

Prolog

.

Gadis mungil itu terkikik pelan. Sebuah buku di tangannya telah berjasa atas senyuman di wajahnya. Tak ada yang spesial dari buku itu, hanya buku tipis dengan _cover_ kelinci abnormal yang selalu dipanggil '_chappy_' olehnya. Lalu, jasa apakah yang diberikan sang buku sampai gadis mungil ini terus saja tersenyum?

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Mengerikan sekali!" sebuah suara _baritone_ mengejutkan gadis mungil itu, membuyarkan khayalan indah yang tadi masih bertengger di otak sang gadis, membuat awan angan di kepala sang gadis memencar pergi.

"Kya~!" Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya setelah tanpa sengaja menjerit tertahan hingga buku di tangannya terpental jatuh. Matanya menukik ke arah laki-laki berbadan tegap yang sekarang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Gadis itu turun dari atas ranjang yang sempat menjadi singgahan bokongnya. Turun dari atas ranjang itu dan kini terduduk di lantai. Walaupun tubuhnya bergerak, kepalanya masih menghadap pada laki-laki itu. Menatap tajam sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang begitu mematikan.

"APA!?" gadis itu menjerit kesal. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba kasar lantai, berusaha mencari buku yang tadi terjatuh dari tangannya. Namun, ia tak kunjung menjangkau buku itu. Setelah berdecak kesal, ia menghentakkan tolehan kepalanya ke arah bawah untuk melihat secara langsung di mana buku itu berada. Dan oh... nasib sial baginya karena buku itu ternyata diinjak oleh si laki-laki.

"Kemarikan!" gadis itu kembali menjerit kesal sambil menarik-narik buku yang terapit di antara kaki besar dan lantai. Melihat reaksi lucu dari sang gadis, laki-laki itu justru tertawa keras tanpa berniat menyingkirkan kakinya dari atas buku itu.

**Duak!**

Tanpa basa-basi tangan mungil sang gadis menghantam tulang kering milik laki-laki itu. Hingga dengan sebuah teriakan melengking, laki-laki itu menarik kakinya dan mulai mengaduh kesakitan. Kaki kiri laki-laki itu terangkat dan mulai masuk ke dalam lingkaran lengannya. Yah... mengaduh sambil memeluk kaki kiri, sedangkan kaki kanannya mulai meloncat tak jelas.

"_Itai, midget_!" laki-laki itu meraung keras. Kerutan permanen di dahinya bertambah, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang.

"_Mikan no baka_!" gadis itu berteriak keras sambil menarik buku di lantai dan mendekapnya erat –takut-takut buku itu akan hancur. Entah hancur oleh apa.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan bagaimana?" laki-laki itu kembali memaki sang gadis. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menatap dengan tatapan tajam, menunjukkan ketidaktakutannya pada wajah mengerikan laki-laki di hadapannya. Cheh... jangan kira karena mempunyai kerutan mengerikan di dahi dan rambut menyala seperti _yanke_ itu, gadis mungil yang _terlihat_ lemah ini akan takut.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melihat foto-_nya_ bagaimana!?" sengit sang gadis. Ada penekanan berbeda pada kata 'nya'. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin buku yang sekarang ia dekap erat bisa memberitahukan identitas sang '-nya'.

Hening seketika. Yang terasa hanya aura panas yang sedari tadi mereka keluarkan. Saling mengirim _death glare_ dan tatapan menusuk. Menatap tajam, seakan-akan tatapan mereka itu ingin mencongkel bola mata di depannya.

"Oke... oke... aku mengalah. Semua salahku, kau puas, Rukia?!" laki-laki itu berujar jengkel sambil berjalan mendekati sang gadis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang gadis berdiri.

Tangan itu dengan senang hati disambut oleh sang gadis –bernama Rukia. Senyuman kemenangan muncul di bibir Rukia. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Rukia menyeka baju terusannya. Ia yakin laki-laki di depannya ini sedang memperhatikannya, mungkinkah punya sebuah rencana? Atau sekedar memperhatikan tubuh mungilnya?

Manik ungu kelabu milik Rukia melirik ke arah kaki laki-laki di depannya. _Yeah_, sungguh hebat, dalam sekejap sakit di tulang kering itu dapat hilang, padahal Rukia yakin tadi ia sudah memukul keras. Oh, mungkinkah tak terlalu berefek karena hantaman yang tulang kering itu dapatkan hanya berasal dari kepalan tangan? Bukan dari ujung kaki yang bisa memberikan hantaman ekstra.

Tanpa basa-basi Rukia menendang tulang kering di kaki _kiri_ laki-laki itu. Dan kali ini laki-laki itu benar-benar berteriak kesakitan hingga terbaring di lantai. Hanya ringisan dan cibiran yang laki-laki itu keluarkan, sedangkan Rukia kembali duduk di atas ranjang.

"Rukia, ini kamarku! Bersikaplah sopan padaku! Dan aku ini lebih tua darimu!" bentak laki-laki itu kesal. Rukia tertawa renyah, lalu menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Maaf, _Kurosaki Ichigo_, kamarmu atau bukan itu bukan urusanku. Derajatmu dengan derajatku sama, kita berada di angkatan yang sama, dan walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, itu bukan berarti aku akan selalu sopan padamu!" Rukia kembali tertawa, lalu perlahan menggantinya dengan seringaian.

Laki-laki –bernama Ichigo– itu segera berdiri. Lalu mendorong bahu Rukia, hingga punggung gadis itu menghantam kasur empuk di bawahnya. Lantas, sang _strawberry_ itu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Rukia. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau mulai nakal, ya~" laki-laki itu mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata sindiran dengan nada menggoda –menjijikkan. Rukia hanya berdecih sambil membuang muka. Tangan Ichigo perlahan mendarat di atas perut Rukia. Langsung saja Rukia menoleh dan membulatkan matanya –kembali mengirimkan _death_ _glare_ pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai, tangannya mulai mengelus perut Rukia dan –

"Kyaaa~" Rukia menjerit tertahan.

–tangan besar Ichigo dengan cepat menggelitiki pinggang Rukia. Setelah menjerit tertahan Rukia hanya menggeliat hebat menerima rangsangan menggelikan itu. Tawa keras yang ikut mengundang tawa Ichigo. Di kamar itu, kamar sang laki-laki, kamar Kurosaki Ichigo, mereka berdua bercanda tawa setelah saling bertatap tajam.

"Ichigo... hentikan~!" Rukia berteriak keras sambil terus menggeliat.

"Yah... nanti. Katakan informasi yang kau dapat!" sahut Ichigo, tangan besarnya masih menggelitiki pinggang Rukia.

"Di... _dia_... bilang bisa bertemu denganmu sore ini.. hyahahahha... dan _dia_... kh... senang kau mengajaknyah... kya... jalan-...jalan," kata Rukia setengah mati. Namun, setelah itu ia kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Oke. Terima kasih, _dia_ juga mengatakan bahwa sore nanti bisa bertemu denganmu. Cheh... ia terus saja tersenyum saat aku menyebut namamu," sahut Ichigo. Rukia hanya merespon dengan tawa melengking yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Salahkan sang Kurosaki karena tak kunjung menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang kecil gadis itu.

..

.

..

_Tawa dari dalam kamar itu masih terdengar. Sepertinya, Ichigo masih belum puas menggelitiki Rukia. Hingga aktivitas mereka itu terhenti saat pintu kamar Ichigo dibuka._

...

"Kyaahahaha... ha.. hah... hah..." Rukia hanya mendesah karena lelah. Benar-benar lelah menerima serangan Ichigo. Dan kali ini ia dan Ichigo harus diam terpaku dengan wajah memerah ketika pintu ruangan dibuka, menampakan 4 wajah orang dewasa yang sanggup membuat mereka memilih untuk mati daripada dilihat dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

Oh... keadaan memalukan. Yah, memang! Mereka ada di dalam kamar seorang remaja lelaki. Berada di atas ranjang, sang gadis berada di bawah dan lelaki berada tepat di atasnya. _Well,_ silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa maksudnya.

"Maaf, kami mengganggu," suara laki-laki berjenggot dari ambang pintu itu kini benar-benar merubah warna putih kulit wajah Rukia menjadi kepiting yang terlalu lama direbus. Cepat-cepat Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh, agar ia dapat mengubah posisi tak mengenakkan itu.

Laki-laki dengan manik kelabu yang berada di sebelah laki-laki berjenggot tadi berdehem pelan, membuat Rukia dan Ichigo langsung duduk manis di lantai. _Yeah,_ turun dari ranjang dan memilih untuk duduk di lantai –agar lebih sopan.

Sejujurnya, Ichigo jarang bersikap seperti ini di depan laki-laki berjenggot itu, tapi melihat laki-laki dengan manik kelabu itu membuatnya terpaksa bersikap seperti ini. Oh... adakah yang dapat menduga siapa kedua orang itu? Sudah sangat jelas bukan?

"_Oyaji_!" Ichigo berucap tegas. Matanya menatap pada pria berjenggot. Yup, dia adalah ayah sang pemilik nama _strawberry_ berstatus kepala _mikan_, Kurosaki Isshin.

"_Tou-sama_," sedangkan Rukia berucap lembut penuh perhatian. Rukia tersenyum lembut pada laki-laki bermanik kelabu di depannya. Oh... panggilan berbeda, namun memiliki arti yang sama. Laki-laki itu adalah ayah sang gadis, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ah... Rukia-_chan_ selalu sopan, ya," seorang perempuan berbada sintal yang berada di belakang Isshin berujar dengan wajah tersipu. Entah kenapa rona merah muda itu bisa muncul di pipinya. Cengiran bocah muncul di wajah Isshin.

"Calon menantu idaman," sahut Isshin. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya diam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa orangtua mereka berkumpul bersama? Oh... jangan harap kata 'calon menantu' dapat mengagetkan mereka karena mereka tahu itu hanyalah omong kosong tak bermutu.

"Aih... Ichigo-_kun_ semakin tampan jika tak memakai kacamata," wanita mungil –yang secara fisik mirip dengan Rukia- itu tersenyum tipis.

Tak perlu lagi dijelaskan siapa kedua wanita itu? Wanita berbadan sintal yang mewarisi warna _nyentrik_ rambutnya pada Ichigo, jelas adalah ibu dari Ichigo, Kurosaki Masaki.

Sedangkan wanita mungil mirip Rukia itu adalah istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Dengan kata lain, ibu dari Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana. Perempuan yang repot-repot membuat anak yang mungkin adalah hasil kloning dari tubuhnya. Tapi, itu alami. Tak ada ramuan aneh yang membuat anaknya begitu mirip dengannya.

"_Kaa-san_, ada apa?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada sopan. 4 orang dewasa yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu itu terdiam, lalu menatap Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," kata Isshin tegas. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Membiacarakan tentang apa? Kami sibuk, _Oyaji_," elak Ichigo cepat. _Well_, hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah karena dia memang memilik janji dengan seseorang. Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Rukia. Seperti pertukaran informasi yang mereka katakan tadi, mereka akan bertemu dengan masing-masing '_dia_' mereka sore ini.

"Ini sangat penting karena berhubungan dengan masa depan kalian," ucapan Byakuya yang terdengar arogan dan dingin membuat Ichigo dan Rukia tertegun. Mereka menelan ludah, berusaha mencari keberanian untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"A... Apa itu, _Otou-sama_?" tanya Rukia sopan. Rukia kembali menelan ludah, berharap agar ayahnya itu mau menjawab langsung pertanyaannya.

"Tentang pernikahan kalian!" tegas Byakuya.

Rukia dan Ichigo terdiam. Perlahan, mata mereka melebar dan saat itu juga mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bercanda! Rukia dan Ichigo tak menyangka Byakuya akan memerankan sebuah peranan konyol. Tunggu, siapa bilang ini bercanda? Siapa bilang ini sebuah peranan?

Tawa Ichigo dan Rukia mulai mereda saat mereka tahu 4 orang dewasa di depan mereka hanya diam. Dan kini yang tertinggal di wajah mereka hanyalah senyuman konyol yang sedikit mengenaskan. Mereka tahu sekarang, wajah serius dari orangtua mereka bukanlah bercanda.

"Ini serius."

"Bukan candaan."

"Kalian akan kami nikahkan!"

"Segera!"

Dan saat itu juga teriakan kesedihan keluar dari mulut Ichigo dan Rukia.

ITU PASTI BERCANDA! PASTI!

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ini bukan candaan!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

(A/N)

Alur kecepetan. Pasti! Saya pakai alur cepat karena ingin menyesuaikan dengan judul. Gak suka? Maaf, memang abal! Chapter pertama akan saya perjelas alurnya. Di sini scenenya berada di kamar Ichigo.

Gak banyak komentar. Cuma itu. Dan lagi, terima kasih mau repot-repot membaca fic ini. Akan ada hal menyebalkan dalam fic ini, jadi kalo udah merasa aneh, jangan dipaksa buat ngebaca chapter depan.

Satu lagi yang ingin saya katakan. SAYA AKAN HIATUS! Dikarenakan sesuatu dari dunia nyata yang tak bisa ditunda. Mohon untuk menunggu update fic ini beberapa lama (emang ada yang mau nunggu?) Hum...

Itu saja, sekian, Terima kasih.


	2. Shocking News

A Bleach fanfiction

.

1st chapter created : 26/03/2013 20:50

1st chapter finished : 03/06/2013 13:13

.

Dasar jeruk busuk. Dia menginjak buku kesayanganku hingga buku itu berkerut. Itu buku kesayanganku, buku diariku, buku yang berisi semua harapanku. Berisi semua foto kesayanganku. Foto-_nya_.

Yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kekesalanku hanyalah memukul tulang keringnya hingga ia menjerit kesakitan. Dan, _well_, karena ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan efek berlebih dari hantaman tanganku, aku langsung saja menendang tulang keringnya di kaki yang sama agar ia merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih. Dan itu berhasil!

Aku menyeringai pada Ichigo yang sekarang sedang mengaduh kesakitan di lantai. Ia menjerit kesal padaku, berteriak dan memakiku. "_Itai, midget_!" Ichigo meraung keras. Kerutan permanen di dahinya bertambah, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang. Apa peduliku?

"_Mikan no baka_!" aku balik berteriak keras sambil menarik buku di lantai dan mendekapnya erat –takut-takut buku itu akan hancur. Entah hancur oleh apa. Yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkan buku itu dianiaya olehnya. Foto-_nya_ ada di dalam buku ini. Aku tak mau melihat foto-_nya_ yang sudah berkerut dan lusuh.

Kami terus bercek-cok ria. Mengungkit masalah umur dan pendidikan –tepatnya status pendidikan kami dan tingkatannya, tentunya. Namun, pertengkaran seru itu harus berakhir dengan sikap jahilnya yang mulai muncul.

"Maaf, _Kurosaki Ichigo_, kamarmu atau bukan itu bukan urusanku. Derajatmu dengan derajatku sama, kita berada di angkatan yang sama, dan walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, itu bukan berarti aku akan selalu sopan padamu!" Itulah pancingan yang membuat sifat aslinya keluar.

Ichigo mendekat padaku, lalu dengan kasar mendorong bahuku, hingga punggungku menghantam kasur empuk di bawah. Lantas, sang _strawberry_ itu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungilku. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Dengan susah payah, kutelan air ludah yang menggenang di dalam mulutku.

"Kau mulai nakal, ya~" Ichigo mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata sindiran dengan nada menggoda –menjijikkan. Aku hanya berdecih sambil membuang muka, namun perasaan takut masih menjalari tubuhku. Tangan Ichigo perlahan mendarat di atas perutku. Langsung saja kepalaku menoleh dan spontan mataku membulat lebar – dan kembali mengirimkan _death_ _glare_ pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai, tangannya mulai mengelus perutku, membuatku merasa geli dan –

"Kyaaa~" Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulutku.

–tangan besar Ichigo dengan cepat menggelitiki pinggangku. Setelah menjerit tertahan, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggeliat hebat menerima rangsangan menggelikan itu. Tawa keras yang ikut mengundang tawa Ichigo. Membuatku sedikit malu dan kesal.

"Ichigo... hentikan~!" aku berteriak keras sambil terus menggeliat.

"Yah... nanti. Katakan informasi yang kau dapat!" sahut Ichigo, tangan besarnya masih menggelitiki pinggangku. Sepertinya dia menikmati kerjaan ini.

"Di... _dia_... bilang bisa bertemu denganmu sore ini.. hyahahahha... dan _dia_... kh... senang kau mengajaknyah... kya... jalan-...jalan," kataku setengah mati. Namun, setelah itu aku kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dapat kulihat Ichigo tersenyum senang. Sialan!

"Oke. Terima kasih, _dia_ juga mengatakan bahwa sore nanti bisa bertemu denganmu. Cheh... d_ia_ terus saja tersenyum saat aku menyebut namamu," sahut Ichigo. Aku merespon dengan tawa melengking yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Dan saat itu juga aku menyeringai senang. Pertukaran informasi ini benar-benar sangat bagus.

Namun, saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kamar Ichigo, mataku langsung membulat kaget, tawaku hilang walaupun Ichigo terus melancarkan serangannya. Melihat ekspresi wajahku, Ichigo menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan ikut meoleh ke arah yang kulihat.

Melihat 4 orang dewasa itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sedikit serius membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Tindakanku dan Ichigo sekarang seakan-akan seperti sepasang kekasih dan aku benci jika dikatakan seperti itu. Aku sudah mempunya orang yang kusukai dan sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan si _mikan_ ini.

Langsung saja aku dan Ichigo duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan menundukkan kepala kami.

" Ada apa, _Oto-sama_/_Oyaji_?" tanyaku dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," Isshin _ji-san_ menjawab semangat.

"Tentang pernikahan kalian," jawaban dari _otou-sama_ hampir membuatku jantungan. Mengingat bahwa _otou-sama_ bukanlah orang yang suka main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

**KITA SUAMI ISTRI!**

**.**

Disclaimer :

*Bleach © Tite Kubo*

*Kita Suami Istri! © Toyama Ichiru*

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family, Humor

.

Fanart is not mine! But the story is mine!

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut

.

Chapter 1

_Shocking News_

.

Diamlah yang terus menemani kami di ruangan ini. Ah.. tidak juga, suara kecipak air di _aquarium_ dan detak jam yang terus bergerak ikut meramaikan suasana yang begitu keras ini. Sangat keras, hingga membuat gigiku terus bergemelutuk takut.

Bahkan pantatku yang menduduki sofa empuk di ruang tamu ini mulai terasa panas dan sakit. Sudah hampir 10 menit _otou-sama_, _kaa-sama_, Isshin _ji-san_ dan Masaki _ba-san_ terus diam dan menatap aku dan Ichigo bergantian. Tatapan kosong yang mungkin hanya terisi sedikit perasaan khawatir dan prihatin.

Pikiranku mulai melantur. Pergi melayang ke tempat jauh, memikirkan mengenai 'dia' yang akan kutemui sore ini. Yah, seperti yang Ichigo katakan tadi saat kami saling bertukar informasi. Dan awan angan yang tadi mengambang di atas kepalaku langsung sirna seketika ketika angin yang dipenuhi bunga sakura datang, membawa sebuah awan hitam yang terus menyambarkan petir mengerikan. 'Pernikahan Kalian!' 2 kata itulah yang dibawa sang angin sakura.

Aku mengerang pelan, namun nada frustasi begitu kentara dalam eranganku itu.

"Tenangkan pikiran kalian dulu, sayang," suara lembut _okaa-sama_ membuatku segera menarik napas –mengaturnya agar bisa tenang. Walaupun aku sama sekali tak bisa tenang memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin _otou-sama_ mengatakan hal itu? Tapi tunggu dulu, _tou-sama_ mengatakan bahwa ini mengenai pernikahan kami, bukan pernikahan antara aku dan Ichigo. yosh... pasti bukan itu maksudnya!

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap _tou-sama_ dan yang lainnya dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir. Memberikan kesan sopan dan optimis akan keyakinanku tadi.

Sebuah perasaan nyeri terasa di paha kiriku. Dengan kasar kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Ichigo. "_Itai, baka_!" ringisku sambil menekan kata-kata itu. Hazel di balik kacamatanya itu menukik ke arahku.

"_Bicara_," desisnya. Mataku balik melotot ke arahnya. Sedikit mengangkat bibirku jengkel dan mencibir pelan.

"Baiklah... kita mulai pembicaraan ini. Mengenai pernikahan kalian," sahut _otou-sama_. Aku dan Ichigo langsung menoleh dan membenarkan posisi duduk kami.

"_Otou-sama_, kami akan dinikahkan dengan siapa?" tanyaku antusias. _Otou-sama_ terdiam dan menatapku.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti ucapan kami di kamar tadi? Pernikahan kalian berdua artinya kalianlah pasangan yang akan menikah itu," nada datar otou-sama membuat suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam. Tubuhku bergetar ngeri, gigiku kembali gemelutuk, dan sebyuman ketakutan tercetak di bibirku.

Kepalaku tertunduk kecewa. Dugaan itu salah. Ternyata aku memang dipasangkan dengan Ichigo. Tapi, alasannya apa?

Takut-takut kepalaku naik, berusaha menatap _otou-sama_ dengan semua keberanian yang baru saja kukumpulkan.

"Tak perlu bersuara, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya." Langsung kutundukkan kembali kepalaku saat _otou-sama_ mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tegas.

"Hei Byakuya, tak perlu sekasar itu," candaan Isshin _ji-san_ muncul, sedikit membuatku lega karena setidaknya keadaan akan mulai mencair.

"Kita langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan. Kalian berdua akan kami nikahkan dengan alasan keselamatan. Kami tak mau Rukia diganggu orang-orang aneh dan kami memilihmu, Kurosaki Ichigo, sebagai pelindung Rukia," jelas otou-sama.

"Lagipula, dulu Hisana dan Masaki pernah membuat perjanjian mengenai kalian. Saat mereka hamil mereka bilang mereka akan menikahkan kalian berdua," Isshin _ji-san_ berseru senang. Membuat dahiku dan Ichigo berkerut tak senang. Itu semua alasan konyol. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri tanpa bantuan Ichigo.

"Itu konyol." Aku menoleh menatap Ichigo. memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang menopang dagu jengkel. Bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas, mungkin menyumpahi alasan konyol yang diberikan keluarga kami. "Rukia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Dan janji antara _kaa-san_ dan Masaki _ba-san_ sendiri itu bukanlah alasan yang kuat untuk menjodohkan kami berdua." Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulutku kaget atas reaksi Ichigo yang sungguh berani.

"Ada alasan kuat yang tak bisa kami jelaskan." Tubuhku dan Ichigo menegang seketika. Ekspresi _otou-sama_, _okaa-sama_, Isshi _ji-san_ dan Masaki _ba-san_ sungguh serius dan meyakinkan. Pandangan mata mereka sungguh kuat tanpa halangan. Tak ada secuil kebohongan pun yang berada dalam tatapan mereka. Sebuah keyakinan, itulah yang dapat kulihat.

"Apa alasan yang membuat kalian tak bisa menjelaskannya?" lagi-lagi Ichigo memprotes. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tak bersahabat –pertama kalinya aku merasa takut menatap wajahnya.

"Adakah alasan yang membuatmu terus memprotes, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tatapan datar dan penuh aura mengintimidasi itu menatap Ichigo tajam. _Otou-sama_ sepertinya tidak senang dengan Ichigo. Tapi, kenapa dia tetap menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki ini?

"Ada!" tegas Ichigo. "Pertama, kami sudah mempunyai orang yang kami sukai. Orang yang berbeda." Ichigo melayangkan jari telunjuknya, lalu jari tengah menyusul, "Kedua, semua alasan konyol yang kalian berikan. Ketiga, aku tak sudi ada perempuan garang sepertinya masuk ke keluarga Kurosaki. Dan keempat, aku tak suka perempuan dengan cup A." Alasan konyol yang membuatnya langsung memegang kepalanya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan hantaman tanganku di puncak kepalanya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Tubuhku bergidik. _Otou-sama_ menatap Ichigo tak senang, aura marah menyeruak dari dirinya. Melihat kepalan tangan _otou-sama_ membuatku segera menunduk dalam dan menekan kepala Ichigo agar ia ikut menunduk.

"Ada apa sih?" jengkel Ichigo sambil mendorong tanganku. Aku menengus. "Minta maaf pada, _otou-sama_!" tekanku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kembali _otou-sama_ memanggil, membuat tubuhku sukses membatu –tegang.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo menopang dagunya dan menatap _otou-sama_ tak senang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdoa agar tak ada pertumpahan darah di ruang tamu kediaman Kurosaki ini.

"Jangan kau kira aku bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan putriku padamu. Jika bukan karena alasan itu, aku tak akan sudi menjodohkan kalian." Ichigo terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah serius _otou-sama_. Kerutan di dahi _otou-sama_ sedikit membuat Ichigo terkejut, jarang sekali otou-sama akan menunjukkan ekspresi selain ekspresi datar.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa alasan itu!" kesal Ichigo.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini urusan orang dewasa," Isshin _ji-san_ mengintrupsi.

"Kami bukanlah anak-anak," lagi-lagi Ichigo memprotes. "Kami sudah dewasa."

"Secara fisik, iya. Tapi tidak secara mental," kali ini Masaki _ba-san_ ikut mengintrupsi. Membuat suasana semakin kental akan ketegangan. Aku dan Ichigo hanya diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya?" Ichigo menyahut serius.

"Sangat." Kepalaku menoleh pada okaa-sama. Wajahnya tak kalah serius dengan yang lain, meyakinkanku dan Ichigo bahwa ini memanglah bukan sebuah candaan.

"Biarkan kami... memikirkannya dulu," Ichigo berujar lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Mugkinkah dia percaya akan semua hal itu?

.

***End of Rukia's PoV***

**.**

***Normal PoV***

.

Ketegangan dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tak berkurang. Terus bertambah dengan seiring tersudutnya laki-laki berambut terang itu. Semua bantahannya sama sekali tak berguna.

Semua ucapan dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan orang tua mereka benar-benar meyakinkan. Sama sekali tak goyah dengan semua serangan Ichigo. tak ada retakan kebohongan di pondasi keyakinan mereka. Mereka serius –walaupun terpaksa. Mereka benar-benar ingin menjodohkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Kuchiki Rukia dengan sebuah alasan yang... belum pasti.

"Biarkan kami... memikirkannya dulu," sang Kurosaki muda berujar lirih, mengundang tatapan khawatir dari gadis Kuchiki. Kepala Ichigo tertunduk lemas, sedikit mencerna semua pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kami... akan memikirkannya dulu, izinkan kami pergi dulu." Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan memantapkan bicaranya. Tangan kananya meraih tangan Rukia. Menautkan jari-jari besarnya dan menggenggam erat jemari mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo?" lirih Rukia pelan.

"Kuberikan kalian waktu 2 hari untuk memikirkannya," sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki berkata tegas. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Arigatou..." balas Ichigo. Dengan sigap laki-laki itu berdiri –yang spontan membuat Rukia ikut berdiri karena tautan tangan mereka yang tak mau lepas.

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini di taman," bisik Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk mantap, lalu mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

...

"Apakah kau yakin, Byakuya?" Isshin memulai pembicaraan. Ketegangan justru bertambah setelah anak mereka keluar dari ruang tamu dan memilih untuk menengkan diri di taman.

"Tidak!" jawaban singkat yang tegas dikeluarkan oleh Byakuya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" kali ini Masaki itu bersuara.

"Seperti apapun kita memprotes, hal ini tak akan berubah." Sebuah ekspresi kembali keluar dari wajah datar seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Wajahnya berkerut khawatir, ada sebuah penyesalan dari wajahnya.

_Drrt... drrt_... Hisana tersadar. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari darimana asal getaran dan suara berirama itu.

"Telepon?" sahut Hisana sambil menunjuk telepon rumah di sudut ruangan. Empat orang dewasa itu saling pandang, seakan bertelepati akan hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"_Moshi-moshi, Kurosaki desu_..." Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu mengeluarkan wibawanya, dia tahu, yakin! Sangat tahu siapa orang yang sekarang mengontak mereka.

"_Hentikan basa-basi kalian_," suara yang berat dan tegas menyahut. Memberikan banyak tekanan yang membuat empat orang itu hanya menunduk pasrah. "_Bagaimana?_" Tanpa basa-basi, suara berat itu menyerukan satu kata yang membuat tubuh empat orang itu menegang.

"Mereka... sedang memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"_Berapa lama lagi_?"

"Mungkin dua hari."

"_Aku tak mau mendengar kabar aneh._"

"Baik."

"_Tidak ada kata '_tidak_'_."

"Baik."

"_Beri aku kabar sesegera mungkin_!"

"Baik..." Mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan pasrah. Tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain kata 'baik'. "Baik... Yamamoto _jii-sama_." Dan sambungan pun terputus, menyisakan setumpuk ketegangan dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ketegangan yang membawa beban berat di pundak orang-orang itu.

.

.

.

Ichigo masih menarik tangan Rukia kasar. Ia masih memikirkan hal itu, apa sebegitu berat alasan yang dikatakan oleh keluarganya itu hingga seorang Kuchiki Byakuya rela mengubah image datarnya itu?

"I.. Ichigo," Rukia memanggil laki-laki itu. Pelan, Ichigo memperlambat langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Sedikit bingung dengan semburat merah muda di wajah sang gadis Kuchiki.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" nada konyol yang membuat Rukia mengangkat tangannya –yang ternyata masih bertaut dengan tangan Ichigo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, kita jadi pusat perhatian," lirih Rukia. Mata Ichigo membulat sesaat. Cepat-cepat ia mencabut tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku –berlagak sok _cool_.

"Ma.. maaf," sahut Ichigo cepat. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan membuang muka. Menetralisirkan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba meracuninya tadi. Suasanya kembali berubah. Hah.. entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi malu-malu seperti ini?

"Ichigo... Kau janji dengan_nya_ di mana?" tanya Rukia. Gadis itu mulai melangkah, sepertinya berhasil menenangkan diri. Dengan langkah santai Ichigo mengikuti gadis itu di sebelahnya.

"Di sini." Sebuah jawaban singkat.

"Haha.. aku juga." Rukia terkekeh pelan. "Jadi..." lanjutan kalimat itu menggantung di udara, membuat Ichigo menoleh bingung pada Rukia.

"Ada a... LARI!" jerit Ichigo tertahan. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlari ke belakang dan bersembunyi di balik rerumputan taman.

"Gawat... gawat... gawat... kenapa mereka ada di sini? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka datang bersamaan... Rukia.. kau bilang jam berapa pertemuannya?" jengkel Ichigo. Ia menekan kalimatnya, menuntut jawaban tepat pada Rukia. Dia bingung, kenapa orang-orang yang membuat janji dengan merea sekarang berada tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Aku bilang jam 2 sore," jawab Rukia polos. Ichigo menepuk jidatnya jengkel.

"Itu janji temu kalian berdua. Kenapa kau menyebutkan jam janji temu kalian? Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku dan _dia_ akan bertemu pukl 4 sore," kesal Ichigo. Rukia menutup mulutnya kaget. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah bertindak bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah menyebutkan waktu? Dia teringat dengan jam janji temu miliknya. _Dasar bodoh_! Tentu saja gadis itu menepuk jidatnya dan menyumpahi diri sendiri.

"Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan kotor dan bersamamu, _midget_!" jengkel Ichigo. Kerutan permanen di dahinya sama sekali tak menghilang –bertambah malah.

"Aku juga tidak mau_, tawake_!" Kekesalan Rukia ikut terpancing. Mereka saling menatap tajam dan bibir mereka terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas, mencibir kesal akan keadaan mereka sekarang. Dua pemuda pemudi itu terdiam, dahi mereka berkerut tajam –memikirkan tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Kau punya nomor ponsel_nya_, kan?" sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia tersadar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Rukia –sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan.

"Aku ingin membatalkan janji temu ini, kau juga. Harus!" Ichigo menekan setiap katanya, membuat Rukia hampir saja menjerit kaget. Untunglah Ichigo cukup sigap untuk membekap mulut gadis itu.

"_Jangan bercanda_!" suara Rukia teredam dalam bekapan itu, namun masih cukup pas untuk ditangkap telinga Ichigo.

"Ini serius. Kita tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bagus. Pertama, penampilan kita masih urakan. Kedua, kalau kita ketahuan pergi berdua bisa gawat. Dan ketiga, berita dari _Oyaji _dan Byakuya harus kita pertimbangkan!" Ichigo mendesis tajam, sedangkan Rukia hanya diam menatap mata Ichigo. Laki-laki itu serius ingin membatalkan janji temu mereka . Rukia memejamkan mata singkat, lalu perlahan menjauhkan tangan Ichigo yang menghalau pernapasannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia mantap. Mereka saling tatap untuk sejenak, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Bersama diam, mereka mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Bibir mereka saling mengucapkan deretan angka –nomor ponsel.

"Aku akan sedikit menjauh," sahut Ichigo sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Rukia mengangguk mantap, dan ikut mengambil jarak dari Ichigo.

Dari balik semak, mereka memperhatikan orang yang akan mereka telepon. Kenapa bisa dua orang itu datang bersama? Apakah karena tak sengaja? Atau karena mereka memang berniat datang bersama? Tunggu, memangnya apa hubungan mereka? Argh... semua itu membuat Ichigo mengerang kesal sambil menunggu sambungan telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi..." panggilan itu diangkat bersamaan. Ichigo dan Rukia saling pandang dalam jarak sekitar 3 meter di balik rerumputan itu.

"_Kurosaki_-senpai?" Ichigo tersentak, ternyata orang itu tahu nomor ponselnya. Rukiakah yang memberikannya? Ah.. tak penting, yang di harus lakukan adalah membatalkan janji temu ini –walaupun itu artinya dia harus merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah.

"Ah iya, ini aku..." Ichigo membalas singkat dengan sebuah kekehan kecil. Ia memperhatikan dari balik semak, gadis yang sekarang sedang membuat kontak dengannya tersenyum tipis.

"Senpai _di mana_?" tanya gadis itu _to the point_, membuat Ichigo harus diam sejenak untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Kembali Ichigo tertawa hambar, "Maaf, aku tak bisa datang. Ah... ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa kutunda. Aku... benar-benar minta maaf," kata Ichigo cepat. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi gadis itu tak berubah sama sekali. Sedikit aneh. Apakah karena gadis itu adalah gadis pemaaf, atau sebenarnya ada alasan lain dari tak berubahnya ekspresi wajahnya? Biasanya seorang perempuan akan kecewa jika laki-laki yang ingin mereka temui membatalkan janji.

"_Aih.. tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga ada urusan sekarang. Kurosaki-_senpai_ urus saja dulu urusannya_," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Ichigo menghela napas lega, bersyukur ternyata gadis itu tak kecewa.

"Hei.. panggil aku Ichigo saja." Senyuman mengembang merasa bangga akan ucapannya itu. Senyumannya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat gadis itu tersipu malu dan mulai salah tingkah.

"_Ta.. tapi, walaupun Kurosaki-_senpai_ ada diangkatan yang sama denganku, umur _senpai_ lebih tua dariku. itu... tidak sopan_," jawaban salah tingkah yang mengundang kekehan Ichigo. ia merasa gadis itu sangat lucu saat seperti itu.

"Tak apa, kita satu angkatan, apa salahnya? Rukia saja memanggilku dengan nama kecil." Bersikap _gentleman_ sangat mudah dilakukan Ichigo di depan orang –pengecualian untuk keluarganya dan Rukia.

"_Kuchiki_-san?" Langsung saja Ichigo membekap mulutnya. Ia mulai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengucapkan nama gadis pendek itu?

"Ah... ya.. teman kecilku," jawab Ichigo cepat. Ia tak mau gadis itu langsung mengambil keputusan sendiri –salah paham tentunya.

"_Ba... baiklah, I... Ichigo_-senpai," gadis itu berujar malu-malu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Melihat tingkah manis itu, Ichigo jadi tersenyum senang –dan juga bangga.

"Hilangkan _senpai_-nya!" sahut Ichigo mantap.

"Ti... tidak bisa. Aku.. tidak mau bersikap lancang," alasan yang kembali membuat Ichigo tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Terima kasih," sangat lembut sekali suara Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya di rumah tadi.

"Ha.. hai.. matta ashita, I... _Ichigo_-senpai." dan sambungan pun terputus. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya dan mendesiskan satu kata, "_YES_!" Dia berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu. Ah... dia akan menghubungi lagi gadis itu dan akan membuat janji temu baru. Sungguh melegakan ternyata gadis itu menerima alasannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, tak salah dia menyukai gadis itu.

Dan... kita lihat, bagaimana percakapan seorang Kuchiki Rukia dengan _orang itu_.

"Moshi-moshi..." suara tegas namun berlatar keceriaan itu menyahut sambungan telepon Rukia. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"_Yo.. Kuchiki_, _kau di mana_?" tanya orang itu semangat.

"Ano... _senpai_... apakah kau marah jika pertemuan kita hari ini dibatalkan?" Rukia langsung menuju inti pembicaraan, tak mau membuang-buang waktunya.

"_Hm? Kenapa? Aku sudah di taman_," jawab laki-laki itu. Rukia menutup matanya dan mengambil napas pelan. Ia tak ingin dengan melihat laki-laki itu dari balik semak-semak akan mengganggu pembicaraannya ini. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri dan memberikan sebuah kebohongan untuk membahas sebuah masalah –bersama Ichigo.

"Kami.. ada urusan penting yang tak bisa ditunda." Dahi Rukia berkerut, ia merasa tak sanggup mengatakan hal itu.

"_Kami_?" Rukia membekap mulutnya tak sadar. Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan kata kami, bukannya aku.

"Ah... iya.. maksudku.. aku dan keluargaku. Ini hal serius yang harus kami bahas, jadi... apakah _senpai _keberatan jika aku membatalkan janji kita ini? Aku sangat minta maaf, hal yang akan kami bahas diluar perkiraanku dan ini sangat penting," Rukia berceloteh panjang lebar, berusaha memberikan penjelasan tanpa jeda agar laki-laki itu tak memotong percakapannya dan mempersulit keadaan.

"_Em... baiklah jika masalah itu benar-benar penting. Masalah keluarga lebih penting dari pertemuan ini. Tapi, em_..." Wajah Rukia memerah melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu salah tingkah, menggosok punggung lehernya dengan semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. "_Mungkin... kita bisa... membuat janji.. lagi.. haha..._" kalimat itu terucap dengan jeda, terbata dan malu untuk dikeluarkan. Hal itu justru hampir membuat Rukia menjerit senang. Kali ini yang menawarkan janji temuanya adalah orang itu, orang yang ia kagumi selama ini.

"Iya... tentu saja... em... kita bahas waktunya nanti saja, ya, _senpai_. Aku... harus segera pergi," Rukia mempercepat dan mempersingkat pembicaraannya. Ichigo sudah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, itulah mengapa dia dengan terpaksa mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

"_Ah.. baiklah... hati-hati."_ Sambungan terputus dan dengan antusiasnya Rukia mengecup layar ponselnya.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan," sindir Ichigo. Rukia menukikkan matanya tajam ke arah Ichigo, seakan memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan apa-urusanmu?

"Baiklah.. mereka sudah pergi. Kita juga, secepat mungkin karena mereka bisa saja bertemu dengan kita," intrupsi Ichigo membuat Rukia mengangguk pasrah. Dia dan Ichigo harus membicarakan hal itu dan memberikan keputusan secepat mungkin. Sebuah pembicaraan serius.

"Baiklah... kita bicarakan ini di _Coffee Cafe_," sahut Rukia mantap dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan setuju oleh Ichigo.

.

.

Kopi pesanan Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tersaji di depan mereka. Secangkir americano untuk Ichigo, dan cappuchino untuk Rukia. Selera mereka berbeda.

Mereka mengambil tempat paling belakang, paling sudut, agar tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Agar mereka bisa membicarakan ini secara empat mata, serius tanpa pengganggu.

Rukia menyesap cappuchinonya, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Pertama-tama mereka ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, lalu membicarakan hal ini secara perlahan dan matang.

Bagaimana mereka menenangkan diri mereka? Mereka sekarang sedang mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan kepala keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan. Bahwa mereka akan menikah. Bahwa ada alasan penting yang tak bisa mereka jelaskan. Bahwa ini adalah sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan yang harus mereka sepakati. Mereka diperintah agar menurut, tak ada alasan membantah –tak bisa.

Hal lain yang mereka pikirkan? Kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Sama sekali tak ada –em.. mungkin tidak juga. Ichigo laki-laki tinggi, Rukia pendek. Ichigo pintar, Rukia tidak. Warna rambut mereka berbeda. Warna bola mata mereka berbeda. Bahkan gender mereka pun berbeda. *plak!* Kesamaan mereka mungkin adalah sifat mudah marah itu.

"Hah..." Bersamaan, keduanya menghela napas kesal. Pasrah dan sedikit keinginan memberontak. Mata mereka saling tatap. Tanpa emosi, yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin tahu mereka akan reaksi lawan.

Sekali lagi mereka menghela napas, lalu menggantinya dengan tarikan napas panjang yang disertai mantapnya duduk mereka.

"Kurasa apa yang kita pikirkan sama," sang laki-laki membuka percakapan.

"Kurasa tidak," gadis Kuchiki itu menegaskan kata-katanya mantap. Jari lentiknya kembali mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya, lalu bibirnya mengambil alih tugas –menyesap kopi manis itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo, pemuda itu ikut-ikutan menyesap kopinya.

"Apa jadinya jika tadi aku bisa kencan dengan_nya_," jawab Rukia datar. Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

"Bohong," balasan singkat dengan nada menuduh dikeluarkan Ichigo, ikut mengundang kekehan Rukia.

"Ya."

"Iya karena kau memang memikirkan hal itu, atau iya karena ucapanmu itu bohong?" tanya Ichigo.

"Keduanya," balas Rukia singkat. Ichigo berdecih, lalu meletakkan cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Menurutmu alasan apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan?" tanya Ichigo

"_I don't know_." Jawaban singkat.

"Mungkinkah keluarga kita ada sebuah masalah?" kali ini Rukia yang bertanya.

"_I don't know_." Berniat balas dendam, eh? Ichigo pun membalasnya dengan balasan singkat, kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan sang Kuchiki.

"Baiklah... sekarang aku tanya, apakah kau akan menyetujui hal itu? Sepertinya... hal itu benar-benar penting bagi mereka," Ichigo mengememukan pendapatnya, matanya menatap Rukia.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, aku tak menyangka _otou-sama_ mengatakan hal itu," suara Rukia merendah, sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan sedikit tertekan dengan kenyataan itu. kenyataan bahwa _otou-sama_nya sama sekali tak berbohong. Ia yakin itu.

"Itu... benar-benar serius. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak percaya, tapi... argh... pembicaraan ini sulit sekali." Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masalah ini benar-benar sulit dibahas. Ia tak percaya bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan Rukia, namun ia juga tak percaya bahwa ia mempercayai ekspresi depresi Byakuya. Argh... semuanya semakin rumit.

"Rukia..." Ichigo memanggil, dengan nada serius yang membuat Rukia langsung memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia santai.

"Kau... akan menyetujuinya atau tidak?" Suara Ichigo merendah, membuat Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak... aku punya orang yang kusukai, kau juga punya orang yang kau sukai. Kita berdua berbeda dan tidak berjodoh. Alasan konyol mereka tak akan membuatku setuju," jengkel Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh pelan, merasa lucu dengan balasan mantap dari Rukia.

"Kau sendiri pasti menolaknya, kan?" sahut Rukia, masih jengkel namun sedikit mereda. Ia akan mati-matian menolak hal ini, sekalipun itu adalah perintah ayahnya.

"Tidak... aku... menyetujuinya." 3 kata. Singkat, padat dan jelas tanpa ada sedikit pun hal yang mengacau. Saat itu juga Rukia spontan menyemburkan kopi dimulutnya ke dinding. Gadis itu menyeka mulutnya kasar dengan punggu tangannya. Matanya membulat tak percaya, menatap sang Kurosaki yang juga menatapnya. Hazel itu berkilat yakin, tak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Hampir saja Rukia menjerit saking kagetnya, namun itu justru mengundang kekehan mengejek dari Ichigo. Rukia masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya, terus menuntut jawaban dari laki-laki di depannya, walaupun ia tahu jawaban yang ia harapkan tak akan keluar.

"Aku serius... aku.. akan menerima perjodohan itu." Kalimat mantap yang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah oleh sang gadis Kuchiki. Bibir tipis gadis itu bergerak tak keruan, berusaha memprotes namun tak bisa. Lain halnya dengan bibir sang Kurosaki, ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman... licik?

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu!"

.

.

TBC

.

(A/N)

Hisashiburi... mina-sama ^^

Wah... nih fic udah hampir saya lupakan lho... terima kasih banget buat dukungan kakak-kakak semua -w- saya tidak tahu apakah chapter ini memuaskan atau tidak, soalnya saya sempat lupa jalan ceritanya :D *digiles* haha... ini udah bener-bener digali kok ingatannya :D kalau ada saran dan kritik silahkan kasih di kotak review atau di PM :D hehe...

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih untuk kakak-kakak yang udah ngasih dukungan lewat review (yg punya akun saya balas lewat PM) juga buat kakak-kakak yang follow bahkan sampe fave fic ini... Hontoni Arigatou.. *nunduk dalem2* :)

Thank you so much for;

**Zhecchi **(temen PM-ku yang baik hati XD), **berry biru** (yang bersedia mengkritik fic ini :)), **Hendrik Widyawati** (kakakku tersayang ^^), **Keiko Eni Naomi (**bendahara sedengku :D), **uzumaki kuchiki **(readers setiaku yang suka banget sama Ichiruki) **rekha rekha 98 (**temen baikku yang repot2 bikin akun buat kasih review fic ini -_-) **Izumi Kagawa (**teman seperjuanganku di ffn^^), **Kuchiki Kazuhei** (temen baikku yang repot2 ngasih jam tidur cuma buat baca fic ini :D) **KitoUsagiBianca **(temen PMku yang lucu) **Kazusa Kirihika **(author FBI yg rela baca fic saya :D) **alluka-chan **(temen PMku yg baik) **Mendokusai144** (yang mau memberiku dukungan :)) **Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux**** (**yang juga memberiku dukungan ^^) **Lya Awlya **(temenku yg terus menyemangatiku) **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**(temen PMku yang baik) dan ** (**yang rela berpenasaran ria dengan fic ini :D)

Juga untuk **aeni hibiki**: makasih dah RnR yah :D aku senang kalau kamu penasaran dan mau menunggu kelanjutannya. Lalu... huhu... sedih nih... TTuTT kok kamu blg 'salam kenal'? kamu kan sering mereview fic-ku yg judulnya Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan? Itu kamu dah kenal aku berarti... ah.. abaikan... review lagi yah :D beri pendapatmu ttg fic ku, lalu... makasih (lagi) buat semangatnya

Yosh.. Mina-sama... sampai ketemu di next chapter... Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Jaa Matta Nee~ :D


	3. Signature

A Bleach fanfiction

.

2nd chapter created : 25/06/2013 17:47

2nd chapter finished : 28/08/2013 21:15

.

"Aku serius... aku.. akan menerima perjodohan itu." Kalimat mantap yang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah oleh sang gadis Kuchiki. Bibir tipis gadis itu bergerak tak keruan, berusaha memprotes namun tak bisa. Lain halnya dengan bibir sang Kurosaki, ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman... licik?

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!?" Akhirnya bibir tipis sang gadis Kuchiki itu berteriak, mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang tadi sempat tertahan. Ini konyol. Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini?

Senyuman itu masih tak lepas dari bibir sang Kurosaki. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi hal gila yang baru saja ia ucapkan benar-benar telah memancing emosi Rukia. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan gadis di depannya –yang sempat memancing perhatian sekitar –Ichigo menopang dagunya, menyesap sekilas kopi di tangannya.

"Berpikirlah maju Rukia." Ichigo meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, lalu mulai membetulkan letak kacamatanya –yang sama sekali tak melencong itu. Alis Rukia bertaut bingung, semakin merasa jengkel dan juga penasaran akan pikiran Ichigo. "Dengar. Kita terima saja pernikahan itu, dengan begitu kita tidak akan repot-repot mengurusi semua ini. Rahasiakan pernikahan kita, rebut hati _mereka_, lalu kita bisa bercerai suatu saat," sangat santai sang Kurosaki mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, namun memiliki niat terpendam yang sulit dijelaskan.

"_Na-Nani_? Santai sekali kau mengucapkan kata cerai." Kembali emosi Rukia terpancing. Hah... kapan emosi gadis itu tak bisa dipancing? Ada saja hal yang membuatnya marah. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang paling sering menggunakan pancingannya.

Ichigo terkekeh menanggapi kalimat Rukia. "Memang," jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak mau berada di pelaminan bersamamu, jeruk!" kesal Rukia. Ia meremas jari-jarinya, meredam rasa kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Hei... coba kau pikir. Kita masih anak SMA, tapi umur kita sudah cukup untuk melakukan pernikahan. Orang tua kita pasti sudah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Aku yakin mereka tak akan membiarkan kabar ini tersebar luas dan untuk menjadi suami istri yang sah, kita hanya perlu menorehkan tanda tangan kita pada selembar kertas, mengecapnya. Lalu.. _boom_! Sebuah hubungan terjalin. Acara di pelaminan itu hanya pemeriah saja, untuk menyatakan pada orang-orang status kita saat itu. Dan kita tak membutuhkannya," Ichigo mengoceh panjang lebar, namun nada bicaranya yang sungguh percaya diri itu benar-benar tak dapat dielak. Laki-laki ini memang punya sebuah rencana dibalik semua itu, tapi sayangnya Rukia tak bisa menebak dengan pasti rencananya.

"A-Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak kusukai," Rukia masih ngotot akan jawabannya, sama sekali tak mau menerima semua pendapat yang Ichigo jelaskan. Dan kali ini emosi sang Kurosakilah yang terpancing.

"Berhenti memprotes bocah! Dengar! Kita tak serius menyetujui semua ini, ini hanyalah sebuah kontrak. Kontrak pernikahan yang bisa kita batalkan kapanpun kita mau. Jangan terus mengeluh seperti anak kecil dan malas mencerna semua itu," kesal Ichigo sambil meremas kepala Rukia. Rukia mengernyit takut, jarang-jarang Ichigo akan semarah ini padanya.

Mata kedua insan itu bertemu dan tiba-tiba ada sebersit perasaan malu muncul di hati mereka. Cepat-cepat Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dan membuang muka –hal sama dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Kedua orang itu mengumpat dalam hati saat sadar wajah mereka masing-masing mulai memanas dan perlahan menampakan rona merah. _Ada apa denganku_? Jerit mereka.

"Ah... terserah. Aku tak menyetujui rencanamu itu. Sekarang aku mau pulang!" Keras, Rukia membanting tangannya di atas meja dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya tercengang kaget.

"Dasar keras kepala,"desis Ichigo.

.

**KITA SUAMI ISTRI!**

**.**

Disclaimer :

*Bleach ©** Tite Kubo***

*Kita Suami Istri! © **Toyama Ichiru***

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

.

Fanart is not mine! But the story is mine!

Warning : OOC, Typo sudah saya usahakan untuk terbang jauh, AU

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

.

Chapter 2

**_Signature_**

.

Ini semua diluar dugaan. Siapa yang dapat menyangka tindakan yang dilakukan si sulung Kurosaki itu? Sementara Rukia membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi –mandi. Ternyata Ichigo sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarga mereka. Tertawa dan membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang bersangkutan dengan pernikahan. Ini gawat. Ichigo secara sepihak telah menyatakan 'persetujuan nikah' itu.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya!" geram Rukia keras. Ia berkacak pinggang, sepenuhnya menolak keramah-tamahan yang terjalin diantara keluarganya dan keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ah... Rukia sepertinya masih pusing. Tadi dia tidak sengaja menumpahkankan kopi ke kepalanya dan membentur meja, jadi tiba-tiba dia merubah keputusannya," senyuman palsu itu terpatri di wajah Ichigo dan benar-benar memasak otak Rukia.

Dengan semangat untuk mematahkan tulang leher Ichigo, Rukia berjalan mendekat pada Ichigo, mengepalkan tangannya dan siap memberi bogem pada kepala jeruk itu. Ah... akan lebih baik jika ia bisa mengeluarkan otak laki-laki itu, jadi dia bisa menghapus semua data konyol di dalamnya.

Grab... hup.. bukannya berhasil, Rukia malah berada dalam sebuah perangkap paling mengerikan baginya. Sesaat sebelum genggaman tangannya itu menyentuh kepala Ichigo, dengan sigap laki-laki itu menarik pinggang Rukia dan menduduki gadis itu di pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang kecil Rukia, lalu mulai tersenyum tanpa dosa pada keluarga mereka.

"Maaf, sebelumnya kami menolak karena malu. Tadi kami keluar untuk membicarakan hal ini dan tak disangka rupanya kami saling suka," lagi-lagi Ichigo berceloteh, mengeluarkan alasan agar orang tua mereka percaya. Sementara tangan besar Ichigo memenjarakan tubuh Rukia, gadis itu berusaha hanya tersenyum konyol dan mulai mencubit perut Ichigo.

"Diamlah, bodoh!" desis Ichigo kasar, namun senyuman masih tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyetujui semua ini. Lepaskan aku!" erang Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Hah... Sepertinya Rukia memang sedang sakit." Sebelah tangan Ichigo menarik dagu gadis itu, hingga wajah mereka hanya punya celah beberapa senti. Dekat, ini interaksi fisik terdekat yang pernah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Ichigo menyampirkan poni Rukia di telinga gadis itu, mengangkat poninya sendiri dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Sepenuhnya membuat Rukia salah tingkah dengan mulut tergagap tanpa kata dan wajah yang memerah total.

"Ternyata benar, kau sakit," celetuk Ichigo tanpa ada niatan menjauhkan wajahnya. Santai dan lancang laki-laki itu menunjukkan kemesraan di depan keluarga mereka. Kalau saja Hisana tidak memegang tangan Byakuya, mungkin kepala jeruk itu sudah sepenuhnya terkuras.

"I-Ichigo, kacamatamu mengganggu," lirih Rukia pelan sambil memundurkan wajahnya. Sungguh, reaksi malu-malu yang dikeluarkan gadis itu sekarang telah tertular pada Ichigo. Rona merah muda itu begitu jahil muncul di kedua pipi Ichigo.

"Baiklah," suara penuh tekanan itu muncul, sepenuhnya mengalihkan dunia Ichigo dan Rukia pada laki-laki berwajah datar itu.

"A-Ada apa, _otou-sama_?" tanya Rukia sopan sambil menunduk pelan. Ichigo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Rukia dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk manis di sebelahnya, di kursi ruang keluarga keluarga Kurosaki.

"Kami akan segera memberikan suratnya pada kalian," sahut Byakuya sarkastis, begitu kental rasa kesal ia keluarkan pada Ichigo. Tumben sekali ia memakai emosinya. Hm... wajar, ini menyangkut keselamatan putrinya, tak mungkin dia hanya bisa diam saja –walaupun diam adalah sebuah loyalitas di keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ta-tapi, _otou-sama_, aku..." Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Byakuya penuh ketidaksukaan, tapi ia tak bermaksud untuk menuntut sang ayah.

"Terima atau tidak, kalian sudah kami jodohkan. Tak akan ada upacara, tenang saja. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah menandatangi kertasnya saja," Hisanya menyela lembut dengan sebuah senyuman, membuat Rukia bungkam sepenuhnya. Rukia menunduk malu, tak bisa lagi membantah walaupun kalimat bantahan telah menumpuk di ujung lidahnya.

"Rukia-_chan_ malam ini menginap di sini!" Suara girang dan penuh semangat milik Isshin sukses membelalakkan mata Ichigo dan Rukia.

"APA!?" teriak mereka bersamaan dan saat itu juga mereka menunduk sambil membungkam mulut masing-masing.

"_Nani_? Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama," kata Masaki lembut dan lagi-lagi senyuman sang ibulah yang membatalkan semua bantahan Rukia.

"Iya... Kalian langsung bisa bikin anak!" teriak Isshin semangat dan saat itu juga dua buah genggaman tangan telah mendarat di kedua pipi sang dokter itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dan Byakuya yang meninjunya.

.

.

.

Rukia menghela napas berat, lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ini gawat. Ia yakin keluarganya tak ada yang percaya pada semua ucapan Ichigo, tapi itu telah menjadi suara mutlak bagi mereka untuk menjodohkannya dengan Ichigo. Haruskah ia memikirkan semua yang Ichigo ucapkan? Sepertinya iya.

Klak... pintu kamar terbuka, dan menampakkan tubuh atletis milik Ichigo. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah handuk basah menggantung di lehernya. Tanpa baju, hanya celana panjang dengan rambut basah yang membuatnya terkesan... _sexy_?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Ichigo bosan sambil menutup pintu dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya tak nyaman, mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Matanya menukik ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menggeledah lemari demi selembar pakaian santai. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan melepaskan kacamata bingkai kotaknya di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" sengit Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ini kamarku, kenapa kau ada di sini?" balas Ichigo tak kalah sengit. Laki-laki itu melempar handuk basahnya ke arah Rukia, dan dengan sigap Rukia mengelak.

Urat-urat di kepala Rukia ingin sekali muncul ke permukaan kulit gadis itu. Lagi-lagi emosinya terpancing. "Dengar, kalau saja bukan karena perintah _otou-sama _dan _okaa-sama_, aku tak akan mau menginap di rumahmu. Kita bahkan tak tahu tujuan mereka menyuruhku menginap di sini. Rumah kalian tak punya kamar tamu, dan sekarang kau berbicara seakan ingin mengusirku dari kamar ini?" kesal Rukia.

Ichigo bersedakep dan menatap gadis itu malas. "Memang." Jawaban singkat yang langsung membuat wajah laki-laki itu dilempar dengan handuk basah dari Rukia.

"Kau tahu arti sopan santun, tidak? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku tidur di kamarmu dan kau tidur di luar!" jerit Rukia tertahan. Ah... mohon digarisbawahi pada kata 'luar', gadis itu menekan kata tersebut dan maksudnya adalah di 'luar', terserah di mana selain kamar ini.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga (lagi-lagi) berada hanya beberapa senti di depan wajah gadis itu. "Jangan sok mengatur, bocah! Ini kamarku, aku yang berhak memilih _siapa yang boleh tidur di ranjangku_. Jika kau tak ingin tidur di luar, silahkan tidur di lantai!" kesal Ichigo sambil membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, lalu membenarkan letak bantal di kepalanya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo jengkel. Dengan kasar ia menarik bantal itu dan membiarkan kepala Ichigo sejenak merasakan hantaman dari bantal itu. "Hei..." kesal Ichigo dan Rukia tak menggubrisnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, memegang knopnya, berbalik sejenak hanya untuk menjulurkan lidah pada sang Kurosaki, lalu mulai memutar knop pintu dan...

"Ada apa?" jengkel Ichigo, ia benar-benar tak sabar hingga gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pi-pintunya terkunci," lirih Rukia sambil berbalik panik. Tangannya masih dengan kasar memutar knop pintu yang macet itu.

"Masaki _ba-san_! Isshin _ji-san_!" sahut Rukia sambil menggedor pintu itu. Ichigo menyusul, menyingkirkan tangan Rukia dari knop dan memutarnya sendiri –dengan kasar. Nihil. Pintu itu memang benar di kunci.

"_Kaa-san_! _Oyaji_! Berhenti bersikap gila! Kenapa kalian mengambil kunci kamarku dan mengurung kami?!" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil menggedor pintu kuat. Laki-laki itu ikut marah sekarang, terus dan terus ia memukul pintu itu, menciptakan bunyi bising yang benar-benar memekikkan telinga.

"Hahaha..." Terdengar suara tawa dari luar, tawa milik kepala keluarga Kurosaki.

"_OYAJI_!" jerit Ichigo frustasi sambil menendang pintu kamarnya. "BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Rukia-_chan_ tidak punya kamar untuk tidur, jadi malam ini kalian tidur di kamarmu saja," jawab Isshin sambil tertawa kecil. Emosi Ichigo terpancing, ia sudah siap-siap berteriak keras, namun Isshin dengan cepat memotongnya. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi suami istri, apa salahnya tidur satu ranjang. Kalian bilang kalian saling menyukai, 'kan?"

Ichigo terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya mulai tergagap tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak menyukai Ichigo!" bantah Rukia kuat sambil memukul Ichigo dengan bantal di tangannya. Setelah mengerang pelan Ichigo menarik kedua pipi gadis itu, hingga Rukia hanya meringis kesakitan sambil menampar tangan besar itu.

"Baiklah, _oyaji_. Tapi pastikan pintu ini akan terbuka besok pagi," sahut Ichigo. Dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa gembira dari ayahnya.

Setelah yakin sang ayah telah menjauh, Ichigo melepas cubitannya pada Rukia, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Membiarkan Rukia terus mengoceh dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar karena rasa perih di pipi gadis itu yang sama sekali tak mau hilang.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, sekali lagi Rukia mengambil bantal di lantai dan melemparnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ia lalu mendekat pada laki-laki itu, memukul-mukul dada itu keras hingga Ichigo terpaksa mengunci tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjangnya dan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar.

Oh tidak.. Rukia hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat dia merasa ada cairan memuncrat dari mulut Ichigo ke wajahnya. Terus saja Rukia meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan di atas kepalanya yang tak mau bebas. Sedangkan kakinya telah diapit kuat oleh kedua paha Ichigo. Hal itu benar-benar keadaan merugikan baginya. Tubuhnya terasa kram ditambah dengan celotehan Ichigo yang tak mau berhenti sama sekali –juga tetesan kecil air yang tak henti-hentinya menerpa wajahnya .

Merasa jengkel dan bosan, Rukia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menendang daerah terlarang milik Ichigo dengan lututnya, lalu turun dari ranjang sambil mengumpat jengkel. Ia menarik bantal di sebelah Ichigo –yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang daerah diantara selangkangannya.

"Rasakan itu!" desis Rukia sambil memeluk bantal itu –berusaha menjadikannya pertahanan terakhir. Rukia menatap sekeliling, lalu dengan kasar membuka lemari geser yang ia lihat. Susah payah dinaikinya tingkat dua lemari itu, meletakkan bantal dan berbaring di dalamnya.

"Sialan kau, _midget_!" desis Ichigo. Matanya menatap Rukia yang sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya. "Berikan bantalku!" teriaknya kemudian.

"_Urusai_!" balas Rukia keras sambil membanting pintu geser lemari itu. Membiarkan Ichigo yang masih terus mengaduh kesakitan akan keselamatan _**masa depan**_-nya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Rukia harus mendapatkan cobaan lainnya dari keluarga Kurosaki. Ichigo dengan kasar mengeluarkannya dari lemari hanya untuk mengambil bantal yang Rukia pegang. Sang Kepala Keluarga sendiri, Kurosaki Isshin, tak mau membuka pintu kamar. Itu bukanlah hal yang tak sengaja dilakukan, ia sengaja mengurung Rukia dan Ichigo di kamar. Ah... kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Rukia?

"Ichigo, Bangun!" tekan Rukia sambil menarik bantal Ichigo. Lenguhan tak nyaman dikeluarkan Ichigo, laki-laki itu benci diganggu, apalagi yang mengganggunya sekarang adalah Rukia.

"Berisik, Rukia!" tepis Ichigo sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Rukia hanya diam, tapi sedari tadi kepalanya sudah matang karena tingkah Ichigo.

"Sekarang _**sudah**_jam enam pagi!" kesal Rukia sambil meninju punggung Ichigo.

"Sekarang _**masih**_ jam enam pagi!" balas Ichigo sengit sambil menukikkan matanya tajam pada Rukia.

"_JI-SAN, BA-SAN_! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" jerit Rukia keras. Ichigo yang semakin jengkel dengan semua tingkah Rukia langsung saja melempar wajah gadis itu dengan bantal.

"Berisik! Sekarang masih pagi, tak usah berkomentar. Tunggu saja jam setengah tujuh nanti dan pintu itu akan terbuka," desis Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa menukikkan alisnya tak nyaman, sedangkan tatapan mengintimidasi tak bisa ia lepaskan dari Ichigo.

"Itu masih setengah jam lagi." Rukia berkacak pinggang, semakin jengah dengan semua reaksi malas Ichigo. Kenapa laki-laki itu begitu santai? Kenapa laki-laki itu tak mau berkomentar? Dan kenapa laki-laki itu justru menarik Rukia untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Apa maumu?" kesal Rukia sambil membalikkan kepalanya, menatap Ichigo yang sekarang sedang berbaring dengan wajah sendu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak ada. Hanya menyuruhmu untuk tenang," jawab Ichigo santai, kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih lembut. Jujur, hal itu benar-benar membuat Rukia tersentak kaget. Angin apa yang membawa pergi tingkah menyebalkan Ichigo tadi?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melembut?" tanya Rukia _to the point_. Gadis itu membiarkan alisnya bertaut dengan penuh tanya.

"Salahkah jika aku lembut? Bukankah kau yang selalu mengatakan padaku untuk bersikap lembut," protes Ichigo cepat dan hal itu sukses membuat tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Rukia. "Apa? Salah?" sengit Ichigo.

"Tidak, lucu saja kau mempraktekkannya langsung padaku, tidak pada_nya_ langsung," kekeh Rukia. Ichigo menghela napas pelan, pasrah saja akan reaksi berlebihan Rukia.

"Berbaringlah, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan. Mengenai... pernikahan kita." Ichigo menelentangkan tubuhnya dan memberi sedikit ruang bagi Rukia untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Rukia bergeming tuk sesaat, menatap Ichigo yang sedang memandangai langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Rukia menurut. Gadis itu berbaring tenang di sebelah Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau ingin membujukku untuk menyetujui pernikahan itu? Aku sudah jelas menolaknya, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya," Rukia menyahut sendu, kekehan pasrah terselingi diantara ucapan lesunya itu.

"Menurutmu, kapan kita akan diberikan berkasnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Percayalah, hari ini pasti sudah diberikan. _Otou-sama_ bukanlah orang yang suka menunda-nunda," sahut Rukia.

"Sudah kuduga, aku harap kau mau menandatanganinya," kekeh Ichigo.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya niatan untuk melakukan hal itu!" Keheningan telah menemani mereka saat Rukia dengan bangganya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo menatap Rukia tak bersahabat.

"Oh... Jadi kau bermaksud untuk membuatku repot?" kesal Ichigo dan tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki itu memulai kembali sikap jahilnya. Dengan perasaan jengkel dan senang, ia mulai menggelitiki pinggang Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu terkikik geli dan berusaha untuk lepas dari gelitikan dan gerakan tangan Ichigo yang terus menyerangnya.

"Hyahahahahaha..." Jangan ditanya lagi betapa kerasnya suara tawa gadis itu, tak henti-hentinya ia mengelak dan berusaha menendang Ichigo, sayangnya ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika Rukia hendak menahan tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, tangannya justru terpeleset di sisi ranjang, membuatnya sukses terjungkal ke belakang. Tak heran jika Ichigo pun ikut kaget dan reflek menahan leher dan pinggang gadis itu agar tak menimpa lantai dengan keras, Rukia pun tanpa sadar telah melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo karena takut.

Bam. Suara berdebam pelan terdengar, diiringi suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia memejamkan mata dan sedikit meringis sakit, dua orang di ambang pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka itu hanya bisa terngaga dengan wajah memerah malu.

Lantas Ichigo dan Rukia saling menanyakan keadaan dengan keadaan tidak mengenakkan itu. Tak perlu diragukan semerah apa wajah mereka saat mereka mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap orang yang sedang menjerit tertahan dari arah pintu.

"Maaf, kami mengganggu!" Hanya tiga kata, dan itu sukses membuat dua insan di lantai itu menjerit frustasi.

(...)

(...)

(...)

Rukia hanya mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah yang memanas. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyumpit sayuran dengan benar gara-gara Masaki dan Isshin menatapnya jahil dengan senyuman aneh mengembang di wajah mereka. Senyuman penuh arti yang sialnya sulit bagi Rukia untuk mempekerjakan otaknya agar menerjemahkan senyuman itu.

"Berhenti menatap Rukia dengan tatapan itu, _kaa-san, oyaji_," celetuk Ichigo sambil melirik Rukia dan orantuanya bergantian. Masaki dan Isshin hanya menanggapinya dengan cekikikan lucu, kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan mereka kembali.

"Kau juga, makanlah dengan benar," jengkel Ichigo sambil menukikkan matanya pada Rukia. Jujur saja, Rukia tersentak dengan jengkelan mendadak itu, ia hampir saja menumpahkan sup di tangannya. Tapi, hal yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget adalah saat Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan jari besarnya di pipi Rukia, sedikit menggesernya menuju bibir tipis Rukia lalu kembali menarik tangan itu. Pandangan Rukia memang tidak salah, ternyata Ichigo tadi mengambil bekas nasi di bibirnya lalu memakan nasi itu dengan tenang tanpa ada perasaan was-was.

"Ruki-_nee_, wajahmu memerah," celetuk Karin. Rukia segera menoleh dan mulutnya mulai tergagap tanpa suara. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang senyuman di keluarga Kurosaki itu, pikiran mereka sama, _tak salah Rukia-chan menjadi pasangan Ichigo_. Jangan ditanya apa maksudnya, mereka hanya merasa senang dengan kehadiran Rukia di keluarga itu.

Rukia tertunduk melihat senyuman di wajah keluarga Kurosaki (tentu saja Ichigo tidak termasuk), lalu ia kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Oh iya, ini suratnya, silahkan kalian tanda tangani dan nanti berikan pada kami." Rukia dan Ichigo mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan, menatap kertas yang sekarang tersodor di depan wajah mereka. Sekejap, ekspresi hambar muncul di wajah Rukia dan senyuman penuh arti terpatri di wajah Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Rukia!" Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara melengking itu dengan semangatnya menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor sekolah. Dengan malas, gadis mungil itu membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang sekarang sedang berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa, Riruka?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Riruka balik dengan sebuah senyuman, ia lalu menarik tangan Rukia untuk kembali melewati jalan tempatnya datang tadi.

"O... Oi... kita mau kemana?" Mereka terus saja saling melempar tanya, tapi tak satupun dari pertanyaan itu terjawabkan. Riruka sibuk menarik tangan temannya itu menuju... ruang kelas?

"Apa yang mau kita lakukan, Riruka?" tanya Rukia sebal. Riruka hanya tersenyum tipis, jemari mungilnya lalu menunjuk papan tulis. Sementara Rukia hanya menatapnya bingung, sebuah spidol telah ia serahkan pada Rukia. Pandangan Rukia beralih pada anak-anak di sekitarnya, mereka tengah tersenyum senang dan saling menertawai hal yang ada di papan tulis. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu antusias menandatangani papan tulis.

"Torehkan tanda tanganmu, Rukia," sahut Riruka semangat sambil tersenyum. Gadis mungil itu mendorong punggung Rukia, tapi Rukia sama sekalit ak ada niatan tuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riruka.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku spidol kecil?" kekeh Rukia melihat ekspresi Riruka. Riruka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tanpa arti.

"Tanda tangan saja, kita akan foto-foto bersama setelah ini," ujar Riruka bersemangat.

Kekehan kembali meluncur dari bibir Rukia, diiringin sederet kalimat singkat saat Rukia meletakkan pergelangan tangannya pada papan tulis. "Baiklah." Tapi, melihat dahi Riruka yang sedikit bertaut dan suara seperti suara kertas, Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika saat melihat surat pernikahan telah terpampang di depannya dengan Ichigo yang tersenyum konyol tengah memegang kertas itu.

"Hehe." Sederet gigi putih muncul dari balik bibir tipis Ichigo. Pelan, laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dari papan tulis dan melipat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dan detik berikutnya terjadilah adegan _Tom and Jerry_ di koridor sekolah. Dengan langkah kecil dan kelincahannya, Rukia terus mengejar Ichigo yang sama sekali tak melepaskan senyum konyol di wajahnya.

"SIALAN KAU, ICHIGO! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU MENANDATANGANINYA!" jerit Rukia keras.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAU HARUS MENANDATANGANINYA!" balas Ichigo sengit. "DAN SEHARUSNYA YANG MENGEJAR ITU AKU BUKAN KAU! KENAPA KAU MENGEJARKU?" lanjut Ichigo sambil terus mempercepat larinya. Wajah takutnya muncul tatkala dilihatnya Rukia mengeluarkan aura mematikan di sekitar mereka, membuat gadis itu berlari semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran," desis Rukia sambil memicingkan matanya. Ichigo dengan mata membulat takut dan mulut yang tergagap tanpa suara semakin mempercepat larinya.

(...)

"_**Hei... kau lihat apa yang Kuchiki dan Kurosaki tadi lakukan?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Itu lho, kertas yang Kurosaki ingin ditanda-tangani oleh Kuchiki."**_

"_**Oh... itu, kenapa memangnya?"**_

"_**Hm... sejujurnya aku sedikit bingung, untuk apa Kurosaki meminta tanda tangan Kuchiki dan Kuchiki sendiri menolak dengan tegas."**_

"_**Lho... kalian tidak memperhatikannya, ya?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Eh... atau itu karena pandanganku yang mulai rusak?"**_

"_**Apanya?"**_

"_**Kurasa kertas yang Kurosaki pegang di papan tulis dan hendak Kuchiki tanda-tangani itu adalah **__surat nikah__**."**_

(...)

(...)

(...)

Ini buruk. Ichigo benar-benar meneror Rukia. Tak henti-hentinya mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran hanya demi sebuah jitakan di kepala. _Poor Ichigo_, laki-laki itu sudah menerima beberapa lebam di wajah dan kepala akibat kekuatan tangan Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menoleh ketika suara lembut milik guru UKS-nya, Unohana-_sensei_ memanggilnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman dan langkah sopan, Rukia mendekat.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Rukia sopan.

"Kemarin kau sempat mengambil obat penahan sakit perut, kan?" tanya Unohana dengan senyumannya. Rukia mengagguk pelan, lalu memperhatikan wajah Unohana lewat ekor matanya.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, ada yang harus kau tanda-tangani," jawab Unohana lembut. Rukia sedikit bertanya, apa yang harus ia tanda-tangani hanya karena sebutir pil sakit perut? Ah, ternyata ia harus menanda-tangani sistem yang baru saja diterapkan di sekolahnya. Jika dulu hanya menanda-tangani buku UKS karena sakit, sekarang jika mengambil obat pun harus.

Pelan dan tetap mempertahankan kesopanannya, Rukia menorehkan tanda-tangannya pada selembar kertas di atas meja. Setelah kertas itu terhiasi dengan tanda tangannya sendiri, Rukia menatap Unohana hendak berpamitan.

"Kuchiki Rukia," panggil Unohana ketika Rukia hendak keluar dari ruangan UKS. Cepat-cepat Rukia menoleh dan menyahutnya dengan sebuah dehaman singkat. "Kau harus menanda-tanganinya dua kali," ujar Unohana. Rukia menghela napas bosan, sedikit bingung dengan fakta bahwa sekarang tanda-tangannya begitu diincar.

Sedikit melangkah gontai, Rukia menemui Unohana. Mengambil pena dan memejamkan matanya bosan sambil mengecek kelancaran pena yang ia pegang. Baru saja Rukia hendak membalikkan kertas itu, tiba-tiba Unohana berceletuk, "Kuchiki Rukia, aku ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Setelah kau menanda-tanganinya, kau boleh keluar." Rukia kembali mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Unohana berjalan keluar ruangan UKS dengan anggunnya.

Ketika Unohana sepenuhnya keluar dari ruang UKS, Rukia memfokuskan pandangannya pada kertas di depannya. Saat itu pula telinga gadis itu mendengar sebuah tirai bergeser. Ingin Rukia mengangkat kepala untuk memperhatikan siapa yang keluar dari bilik UKS, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Bibir gadis itu mendesah malas tuk kedua kalinya, jemarinya membalikkan kertas dan dengan mata terpejam ia menekan ujung pena pada kertas itu. Tapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia sadari bahwa orang yang tadi keluar dari bilik UKS sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Spontan, kepala Rukia terangkat dan wajah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang berseri muncul. Rukia membeku di tempat, segera kepalanya terhentak pada kertas di tangannya. Tuhan, itu surat nikah, hampir saja ia menorehkan tanda tangannya.

Grep! Rukia meremas kertas itu tanpa ampun, membuat Ichigo cepat-cepat menarik kertas itu sebelum benar-benar robek di tangan Rukia. Dalam hati Ichigo mengumpat, kenapa ia keluar bilik disaat yang tak tepat, Rukia tadi belum sempat menorehkan tanda tangan di surat nikahnya.

"ICHIGO!" jerit Rukia frustasi sambil kembali mengejar Ichigo.

"BERISIK! YANG KUMAU HANYALAH TANDA TANGANMU!" balas Ichigo sambil mempercepat larinya.

(...)

(...)

Rukia tak akan terkecoh lagi sekarang. Ia tak akan mau menorehkan tanda tangannya lagi hari ini. Sudah cukup dengan semua pengejaran yang Ichigo lakukan. Ia kapok. Capek!

Dengan jengkel dan malas Rukia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan jiwanya yang terus menjerit ingin menjitak Ichigo. Hebat sekali laki-laki itu bisa memengaruhi orang-orang untuk menolongnya menanda-tangani kertas itu.

"Hah..." desah Rukia malas sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat, masih berusaha menahan amarahnya yang entah kenapa kian memuncak.

Mata Rukia terbuka tipis saat ia mendengar seseorang berdeham pelan di depannya. Ah, Rukia dapat menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Ichigo (atau setidaknya orang-orang yang mudah Ichigo pengaruhi).

"Kuchiki bisa–" belum selesai suara itu menyahut, tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan membentak orang itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin menanda-tangani kertas i–" Mata Rukia terbelalak, napasnya tercekat ketika ia melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Itu, wajahnya memang mirip dengan laki-laki menjengkelkan itu, tapi Rukia akan selalu memosisikan orang itu di daftar paling atas sebagai orang (selain ayahnya) yang paling tampan. "Ka–Kaien-senpai," sahut Rukai terbata. Pipinya perlahan merona merah, tapi juga malu akan bentakan yang sempat ia keluarkan.

"Maaf, Kuchiki, tapi kau harus menanda-tangani berkas ini. Sebagai _Kaichou_ aku harus menagih tanda-tanganmu," kata laki-laki itu –Kaien– sopan. Wajah Rukia kembali merona merah.

"Ma–maafkan aku," lirih Rukia pelan sambil menunduk. Sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Kaien, membuat Rukia tersentak dan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kaien. "_Se-senpai_?" tuntut Rukia, bersikap malu-malu karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tanda-tangani saja kertas-kertas ini." Senyuman itu seakan menyuruh Rukia untuk meleleh, apalagi dengan gaya Kaien yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kertas. Tuhan, Rukia ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Ini kertas apa, memangnya?" tanya Rukia sambil mengambil pena di saku roknya. Tangannya mengambil kertas itu, lalu mulai menanda-tanganinya sambil terus menatap wajah Kaien.

"Absen untuk kegiatan klub seni lukis dan–"

"Sudah selesai!" potong Rukia sambil mulai tersenyum konyol dan menyodorkan tumpukan kertas itu. Oh ya, dia bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu 1 menit untuk menorehkan tanda tangannya di seluruh tumpukan kertas itu.

"_HELL YEAH_!" jeritan itu mengagetkan Rukia. Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget, ia menelan ludahnya. _Ichigo?_ batin Rukia takut-takut sambil menatap pintu ruang kelasnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut jeruk tengah meninju-ninju dinding menahan perasaan senang, tertawa puas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rukia melirik horror pada kertas terakhir yang ia tanda-tangani, sebelum tangannya sempat terangkat untuk mengambilnya, kertas itu telah disambar lebih dulu oleh Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri masih tetap tertawa puas, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah tingkah Ichigo yang seenaknya memeluk tubuh Kaien, lalu mencium pipi itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaien-_senpai_?" bentak Rukia sambil menggebrak meja. Wajahnya kembali memerah, antara kesal, malu dan iri dengan tingkah Ichigo yang dapat dengan mudah memeluk dan mencium Kaien.

"Wah... _Arigatou_, Kaien. Kau benar-benar membantuku, kalau begitu... aku pergi sekarang! Ja~" kata Ichigo girang sambil berlari menjauh. Laki-laki itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Rukia.

"_Se-senpai_, permisi..." Rukia menyahut pelan sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, ia lalu berlari keluar kelas dan memerhatikan sekitar. Sial, laki-laki itu sudah pergi. Itu artinya –

"I–chi–go?!" lirih Rukia dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" Rukia hanya diam menanggapi kalimat itu. Dia harus menerima fakta itu. Fakta mejengkelkan yang sangat Rukia sesali karena kebodohannya menanda-tangani kertas itu tanpa membaca isinya.

– Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang telah resmi menjadi suami istri.

(...)

(...)

Rukia menelan ludah. Ia masih terpuruk dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Tatapannya nanar pada sebuah kartu tipis di tangannya, sebuah kartu seperti kartu kredit dengan sederet angka menghiasinya. 1407.

Tangan Rukia bergetar, entah karena ia takut atau tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapannya sekarang. Sedangkan Ichigo yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya hanya bisa diam sambil menenteng dua buah koper besar di tangannya. Sekali lagi, Rukia menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya, kunci kartunya ada di tanganmu dan aku harus memegang dua benda berat ini!" kesal ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dan dapat dengan jelas melihat pantulan wajah takutnya di kacamata Ichigo. "Oi!" kejut Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Rukia pelan sambil mengenggam kartu di tangannya kuat.

"Sayang sekali..." sahut Ichigo jengkel sambil mengambil paksa kartu di tangan Rukia, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berada hanya beberapa senti di depan wajah Rukia. "... Nona Kurosaki..." lanjut Ichigo dengan sebuah tawa mengejek, "Ini adalah apartemen tempat kita tinggal!" Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat Rukia ingin segera terjun dari lantai 14 ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki!" tegas Rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Oh ya? Pada kenyataannya Kuchiki sekarang hanyalah marga palsumu," desis Ichigo sambil menarik koper di belakang Rukia masuk. Detik berikutnya, ketika dua buah koper besar itu masuk, Ichigo dengan kasar menarik Rukia hingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak tubuhnya. Rukia bergidik ngeri ketika Ichigo melingkarkan kedua tangan besar itu di pinggangnya.

_Ini pasti hanya sikap jahilnya_! batin Rukia sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ichigo.

Blam!

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru kita, Ku– ro–sa–ki–Ru–ki–a~!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

Ohisashiburi... mina-sama ^^

Mina-sama ^0^ Genki desuka?

Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, otak, ide dan mood Ichi yg berceceran, Saya telah berniat melanjutkan fanfic abal ini ^^ Kita lihat? Kapan terakhir update :) Astagfirulloh~ (OAO) kagak perlu dikasih tau berapa lama ini fic pending. _Sa, Dou da_? bagaimana dengan chapter yang satu ini, apakah terasa seru atau biasa saja? Silahkan jawab masing-masing.

Disini 'dia'nya Rukia telah diketahui, si Kaien (dan Ichi liet semuanya dah pada bisa nebak XD) Lalu, siapa 'dia'-nya Ichigo? Ichi rasa kakak-kakak juga sudah bisa nebak, kan? ^^ keknya chapter depan bakaln Ichi kasih tau deh –w– etto... apalagi yah? ._.a

Special thans for **Mendokusai144, **KeyKeiko (bendara Sedengs Squad), **Hendrik Widyawati (**kakakku penggila Ichiruki), **Karin Ryodai **(muridku), **Izumi Kagawa **(teman seperjuanganku), **Ichika**, **Lhylia Kiryu**, **Aeni Hibiki**, **Puspa Jeagerjaques**, **Shirayuki Ann** (kakak tersayangku –w– ), **Azura Kuchiki**, **Eru The Lucifer**, **Lya Awlya (**kakakku yg baik hatinya), **Loly Jun**, **Ryoma Ryan**, **UseMyImagination,** dan **Miisakura **(kakakku yang selalu sibuk ) Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya. Juga untuk para favers, followers and silent readers. Yg review pake akun udah saya bales lewat PM. Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa saya ganti pen name jadi seabstrak itu :v tapi kalo mo tanya palingan saya ehem2in aja *plak!

**Aeni Hibiki: **makasih dah RnR kakak ^^ yah... ini author yang sama dengan author yang bikin do re mi rintik hujan *pundung lagi* ettoo... ettoo... pertanyaannya... nanti dibales lewat fic aja yah kak _ bingung nanggepinnya gimana. Makasih semangatnya kak ^^

**Ryoma Ryan**: Hola Ryo-chan ^w^ makasih dah RnR yah. Yah... Ichi kagak update 3 bulan lagi, tapi 2 bulan lagi *plak!. Gomenne T.T ilang mood ngetik sih, tapi ini dah dilanjutin kok. Masalah alasan, nanti akan segera Ichi beritahukan. Nantikan saja lanjutannya XD

.

Salam,

Saya Sendiri


End file.
